Effects of War
by SaffirDerya
Summary: Story of OCs! The world of Britannia  has touched two souls, how will they react to the world's changes of this and now Zero with the Black Knights? Rated M for later
1. Prologue: Ari

Hello everyone! Let me clear up a few details.

This IS a fan fiction based off original characters (OCs) in the world of Code Geass. This will follow the original characters though Kallen and Suzaku are put into the characters in the search. The two characters will show up and interact with the OCs, if anything don't flame me on that please.

This was an idea of my boyfriend and I, so this is pure enjoyment. I just hopes it pushes me to work more on things.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plots of the OCs as well as the OCs themself! _

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: A Number in the Army<span>

"Britannia, my home for the past few years," That is what Ari Sandóttir told herself when she looked at her reflection. Her last name was native to her homeland, her place of birth, tradition so strong that stayed in her life for SO long.

"This is home…right?" Whispering, she brushed her fingers through her black hair. Her eyes, blue with sorrow as she said, saw when she traced her hairs to the split ends resting over her breast. It was to be cut again, the layers had to be retouched as well as just rid of the split ends stuck on her hairbrush. With a sigh she looked away from her reflection in disgrace. She was no Britannian, not at all.

She was an Honorary Britannian.

"Idiot, just forget about it." In frustration she pushed her chair back from her dresser, fighting the urge to cry again. This is home now. Area 5…that was her home now, her OLD home that is. It used to be called Iceland, but the Britannians took that away from her. Her native tongue was taken from her before she could learn a lick of it, no pun intended. She missed her chance…

Regrets, every last thing was regret. It was taken away from her and her people. Now as an Honorary Britannian….she won't lie. She still hates them. Forced respect from her spicy vocabulary with no limits… her cold blood boiling from being called a Five; a NUMBER.

Ari held up her hair in her clip, it made her split ends hang over the right side, her bangs long and overlaying he sides of her face to her cheeks. One last look at her reflection she saw a solider of Britannia, dead inside with hatred.

Turning her head she shut her light off and walked through the door, having the sound of the soft hiss following behind.


	2. Prologue: Marcello

Please read my author's note from chapter 1!

This is my co-writer and boyfriend's character. I'll keep his writing style the same to his detail as much as I can. Just editing his grammar and such.

Enjoy, next chapter will he on Ari, then back to Marcello. So on and so forth.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Only the OCs._

* * *

><p><span>Marcello Prologue: The Lost Butterfly in the Battlefield<span>

Have you ever seen a butterfly, so peaceful and beautiful? Flying through the sky without a care in the world. Then have it killed right in front of you? That's how it felt to see his city get destroyed by the Britannians. He lived in Japan. You could only imagine the breath taking sights this city had, being taken away by your very eyes.

His name is Marcello. He hated what the Britanians have done. And ever sense they made their mark in his fair city, he have been secretly creating a plan of his own to take them down and retake his city. But each plan was proved to be flawed and dangerous. Soon his friends and loved once were killed in an explosion by a Britannian attack. That's where he just snapped. His idea of justice was always to do what was necessary. So if he needed to kill, he would kill.

No matter what.

That's when he heard about Zero. A mysterious figure in Japan who began to stand up and attack the Britannians with an iron fist.

At that moment on, he began his journey to find Zero. To start a new life, and forget the old.


	3. Ari: A Glance at the Hero in Brown

Chapter 1 of Ari's story!

Leave a comment! Next chapter will be Marcello's! Please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass at all, only Ari and my boyfriend owns Marcello._

* * *

><p><span>Ari: A Glance at the Hero in Brown<span>

Zero, his appearance made her skin crawl. Save Area 11? What pathetic words to give to people, what false hopes to embody into their HEADS and HEARTS. Ari let an audible _tsk_ slip past her lips. Her fists clenched on her sides. "Ignorant bastard knows nothing about what he is saying…spreading lies like that." Ari walked into someone by accident while talking to herself, giving herself a soft 'excuse me' and continued walking. Her ears caught the conversation of the hour: Zero.

Biting her tongue she kept walking towards the base. Ari went back there because she left something behind that was rather important for her trip out of fresh air. Today was _suppose_d to be her day out and all she was hearing was things she didn't want to care about hearing. "Zero this, Zero that. Zero Zero Zero!" Ari went to kick a pebble without much care…

This was a bad idea.

There was a light pop sound of the pebble running into something catching it but there was no hiss or groan or cry out of any whiney pain. Not like she kicked it THAT hard. "You really should be careful what you kick around." A boy's voice got her attention as she listened to him, "Unless Zero is really bothering you so much you just want to chuck a pebble into someone's brain." He joked. Of course he would joke.

"Oh? You a fan of his too?" Ari smugly replied, "If you are then might as well join the last herd I walked by, they are MAJOR fans of his…"

"No I don't believe in him. I think he is doing the wrong thing." Ari let out a single laugh, looking up at him.

"Oh says who? A-…" Ari froze, she noticed the uniform he was wearing; it's brown over white with a green tie and a pin. "Y-you're…I'm so sorry! Forgive my words!" Ari bowed, her left arm over her heart as her right arm wrapped around her back. The Britannian formal bow for those above yourself in rank. The boy gave nerves laughter and waved his arms around almost in a flail.

"P-please don't! It's fine really! You don't need to do that for me! I'm just a Warrant Officer, nothing more!" He chuckled and pulled her up by pushing her shoulders. Ari looked up at him and began taking his features into detail. He had curly brunet hair and such green eyes that made her internally mew in surprise. It was one of her weak points of her life, not that she'll ever say. "Please, just call me Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi. What is your name?"

"Ari…." She whispered and then cleared her throat, putting her hand out to offer a professional handshake. "Ari Sandóttir" Suzaku took her offered hand and gave a certain face, one that was almost like a light bulb of interest glowing.

"Where are you from? That is such an odd name for a Britannian." Ari took back her hand, only shrugging softly with a tilt of her head.

"Because it's not Britannian at all, I'm an Honorary Britannian. I'm from Area 5...what is now Area 5 that is." Ari's blue eyes gave a slight gaze to the side of his arm. Suzaku stopped moving for a second and then spoke to her as a counselor trying to make her life sooooo much better again.

"I'm an Honorary Britannian too; I'm from here, Area 11." Ari looked at him and she saw his honest smile on his face. Like he found a partner in this world around him. "What is someone from Area 5 stationed here for? Aren't you far from home?" Ari shrugged again, closing her eyes with a light bit of laughter to light up her off mood.

"What home? I don't remember calling it home much for many reasons. It's just a number now so it doesn't bother me any bit."

"You…are strange." Suzaku was perplexed, how can she be so calm about it? It was her home as Japan…Area 11 is now, and forever will be.

"How so?" Ari tilted her head again, just smiling more. "I mean, it'll be home in my heart but now it's not my home, it's just a number. Doesn't mean I'll hate it, just hate…"A crowd of school girls close, seems they were calling his name. Ari saw his eye twitch and a nerves twitch on his lip that almost looked like a smile, but it wasn't. "Fan girls?"

"Uhh…you can say that. They go to Ashford Academy and well the head of the student council put a _tiny_ prize if they find me in my military uniform…" Suzaku's voice shook as he looked to Ari real fast. They were getting closer and he was starting to become paler. "I-I got to run but I would like to talk to you sometime! Let's meet again Ari!" Suzaku ran, so fast.

"No wonder he is a Warrant Officer…" Ari only stared at him, dodging people, animals, and plants in fluid movements. The girl's screams came louder and louder and they got closer. Ari plugged her ears as they did a noise of whines and loud buzzing in her ears. '_Oh wait their talking…_' Ari thought to herself as they seemed to make some FORM of words, not that she cared any.

"So did you see himmm~?"

"Have you seen our Suzaku?"

"The handsome Eleven in our school?" The girls sighed at the same time. '_That…is creepy._' One of Ari's fingers twitched as she tried to keep a straight face. They looked like monsters, monsters in miniskirts that are "dress code" with so much leg showing they kind of looked like sluts…'_DO look like sluts._'

Ari pointed to an obscene direction: behind them. "He went that way."

"Aww! How did he get past us?"

"That's not fairrrr" The second one frowned as the third seemed to take lead running backwards, almost like she was REALLY trying to win this prize.

"Well...I wonder what that prize is for the way those students are running as they are. I'll get him to tell me later. For now I'll let him have a bit more freedom before I find him again." Ari smiled and put on her MP3 player. She felt calm talking to the boy, he was someone like her, yet he gained rank.

He was a form of hero to her now, and she is going to talk to him again.


	4. Marcello: School, Day One?

**Hello everyone who is reading, thank you for reading it at all really. It is really great news that you took your time to read this story out of your own time. Thank you thank you.**

**This chapter is Marcello's, my boyfriend's OC. Next chapter will be Ari once I have it typed out fully. Leave a comment if you want, they are just nice to read every now and again.**

**_Disclaimer: I only only own the plot lines of the OC's, for rest of disclaimer re-read '_**_Prologue Ari_**_' for full version._**

* * *

><p><span>Marcello: School, Day One<span>

A couple weeks later, Marcello was enrolled at the Ashford Academy. He never thought the students at Ashford Academy were so crazy. He learned that during his first week there. During that week he met two girls named Kallen and Shirley.

It was the beginning of the school day. He was walking to his first class when an announcement was made from the student council president, Milly Ashford, about finding some cat roaming around the school. Whoever found the cat would have gotten a kiss from one of the council members. Suddenly everyone in the school dashed around like their lives depend on it. It was slightly pathetic. Then again, he never really cared for relationships. He was a man of study. He would never let feelings get in the way. That's when he met her, Kallen Stadtfeld. He was shoved to the ground by accident as he turned a corner; he was hit hard in the chin and fell on his back. "Gah! Watch where you're running next time!" she simply stopped and turned to me.

"Oh are you alright?" she offered her hand.

"I have been better," he looked up at her and his heart began to race. She was utterly beautiful to him. Her big blue eyes, her soft red hair, but not a bright red, it made her pale skin glow as the sunlight touched it. He grabbed her hand and stood up as another girl ran up next to her. She had long orange hair and big green eyes. Her name was Shirley Fenette as he recalled.

"Look sorry I ran into you but we have something urgent to do-" I stopped Kallen at her words,

"The cat right? He ran that way," Marcello pointed to where the staircase was. "I didn't get a good look at him though."

"That's enough for me, come on Shirley!" The two ran off but before he lost eye sight of them, Shirley yelled out from the direction they ran to. "It was nice meeting you!"

He simply huffed and walked to class.


	5. Ari 2:  The Stage Always Has a Backlight

_Hello again! Sorry for the wait. I see there has been a good amount of views on here for this story which makes me happy as well as my boyfriend. This will be Ari's second chapter and Marcello will hopefully come soon after this. _

_Enjoy your holidays everyone! May you have a good winter break if you are having one off college or any school time, even job. Enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **All I own is Ari, her friends, and the school ideas._

* * *

><p><span>Ari: The Stage Always Has a Backlight<span>

It has been a few days sense she met Suzaku Kururuigi, yet it was still fresh in her mind just like yesterday. Events with Zero haven't really been much help though; his actions are becoming more and more….deadly. His range is getting farther and the numbers are increasing by folds ever so slowly. She was nerves, was this zero person really going to start a war with Britannia? What did he have that made him so…"Pissy." Ari spoke her last thought out loud with a face of annoyance.

"Ari, are you talking to yourself again?" A blond, black highlighted short haired fellow sat next to her and she only shrugged.

"I guess so, Zero just reminds me of a woman on her menstrual cycle. How long do you think it's going to last?" She was half joking, half series. The fellow next to her sighed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I hope not long, it means more time away from youuuu" He cuddled her side which made her meep and fall over from his sudden weight on her side. "I wuvs you Ariiii~"

"Off Winston!" Ari ordered with a bit of laughter, squirming to get out of his grasp. This was one of her good friends in her little circle of Area 11 she didn't see at all as monsters or freaks or just snobs. Winston was a tall, slim but formed, and with the brown eyes gleaming with mischief. "Off of me you pervert!" Winston pulled her up and then let her go enough so she could breathe.

"Aw so mean Ari, not a nice way to treat your servants Milady" Winston playfully pouted as Ari looked to the side blushing. She was only called by that name by her circle of friends and one other, either way the name made her face be as red as the bench she was sitting on. This was one of her homes; it was her school for just music. That's right, she is a musician. They all were.

"Why do you call me that?" Ari asked softly, her embarrassment thick in her voice. Winston only smiled and made her look at him, gently grabbing her cheek.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen Ari…"

"You know you'll never win her heart Snail!" A voice bellowed from someone behind Winston, his voice almost as deep as where it came from. Winston closed his eyes and groaned, he hated his last name with a passion. "You have really a pathetic last name Winston, Your family reallyyyyy must have been _so fast_ in their coming." Laughter came from the new visitor as Ari couldn't help but let a smile come out. Winston really did have a horrible last name, he definitely wasn't liked much she guessed in the Britannian system of things. Ari watched as Winston pulled back and then pointed her eyes up to the giant next to her…then she let out another meep as the said giant picked her up from the bench. "You know she is all mine."

"!" Ari started to flap her arms in the air, her legs kicking in the air so high she had to hold down her skirt so she didn't 'share' by accident to any passer bys. Ari whined as she calmed down a bit, biting her lip as her red was still the vivid colour of the bench. "Albert Winchester…please put me down…please please please…" Ari begged through her bottom lip she was biting. Albert only gave a big smile and kissed her cheek, his red whiskers on his face of a growing facial hair tickling her skin. Albert did not look his age of 19; he looks like a middle aged man with his build, facial structure, and voice quality. It wasn't his fault though; his Britannian blood was strong in him.

Ari was put down in a slow enough and kind speed that she could hop out of his arms with her black tie up boots and have her black school skirt place nicely at her knees. Winston only gasped at the light kiss and gave a playful huff. "Why does HE get to do something and I don't?" Ari looked at him and Albert answered for her, in a sense.

"For the reason I'm not trying to get into her pants Snail." Ari loved her friends, not every day could two people make such rude comments to each other and still be drinking buddies the same night. Ari only told Albert to shrink slightly to her height with her fingers and he followed suit. Though he was a brute he was simply a cat in the inside. Running her fingers through his red short hair almost perfectly styled she scratched his head, making him purr just like the feline he was.

Ari wasn't sure how she had friends like this. Britannian's that really cared for how she was, how she felt, and not just a number in the system. This school was good for that though, even if it was a college off near the edge of the Tokyo Settlement she enjoyed her 30-45 minute drives out here for her little gang of fools. One was still missing though and it irked at her slightly. "Have any of you seen Macy? I haven't seen her all day." Her words interrupted their friendly squabble and both gave a form of 'I have no clue.' "She is never late for class or even for school at all. That is off of her, I hope she is alright."

"She was sent to scout last night for any Black Knights." Ari mentally noted how the new form of 'resistance' named themselves the Black Knights. Actually Zero named them that, in a public announcement. It sickened her to her core but she tried to keep hold of her temper. "I hear she just got back this morning, Professor Celina let her off for the day because she was exhausted. Commander really was strict last night." Winston finished his thoughts and Albert kept conversing with him on the topic, something about how it was expected after everything they've gone through recently.

Her mind was bouncing things around, she was worried about Suzaku. Though he was busy and Cornelia has come by to take over Area 11 and begin the hunt on Zero. At least she was trying to, the guy was smart and the little worms of her rank were sent around left and right, up and down even to watch over every corner Cornelia thinks would work out with Zero appearing like a Jack-in-a-box or anything like that.

"Ari, Ari!" Ari blinked as her attention went back to Albert shaking her shoulder. His face was with concern as he called her attention. "We have to go to class. Macy will be fine, I know she will be. I'll tell her today that you asked about her alright?" Ari only nodded, she was exhausted from the overnight watches. Every one of her squad was tired, just was a matter of time before someone would be caught in the actions of Zero.


	6. Marcello 2: Hotels and Knights

_Sorry for the horrible delay any good readers we have. I can come up with many reasons why this chapter was behind but I'm sure it would not be of any importance to you. _

_Here is the Marcello 2nd chapter. Same things as before. Hopefully Ari's will be up in little time._

_Forgive me again..._

_Disclaimer: Same old, only own Marcello and Ari. _

* * *

><p><span>Ch.2 Marcello: Hotels and Knights<span>

Marcello lied there in his bed as if his limbs were broken and he couldn't get up. Lifeless. He just looked up at the ceiling. Thinking. Remembering back to the day the Black Knights were revealed to public eye. The day he met them.

It honestly didn't scare him. The thought of being killed by these mad men. He knew what type of people they were the Japan Liberation Front. They were considered terrorists above all else, but that didn't get his blood pumping. Nothing did. He felt that death was a new embrace, a better world then the hell hole he lived in now.

He was kneeled down beside a mysterious girl he had never met before, but knew who she was later on as Princess Euphemia. She was one of the few girls he considered to be cute in the school.

"Well this bites..." he mumbled out loud.

"Shut up you Britannian!" one of the thugs beat him over the head with his arm. It knocked him down to the ground, he winced but it didn't get him scared.

After minutes of waiting to be rescued, the Black Knights finally made their appearance. The man they call Zero, made a speech. That they were not a resistance group. They were knights of justice. Who will judge the world and protect the weak from "those with power." They sounded like his kind of people. He wanted to join, but did not know how too.

After Euphemia was revealed to be a disguised student, she is quickly taken to a room in the hotel. No clue what will happened to her at that point. She could be killed for all they knew. Minutes later, the soldiers go where she was taken, only to come back with the Black Knights.

They said they were rescuing them, that they would put them on a boat. Everyone went with them; Marcello on the other hand did not want to go yet. He pledged to one of the Knights that he wished to join them in their battle. Surprised by this, the Knight did not take him on his offer. But told him, they would contact him later on. Right now he had to get on the boat.

Thus leading too today. The day his life changes...


	7. Ari 3: Nightmarish Interludes

It gets hard with college and writing motivation...for now, I hope this fills some fansy.

-Sumomo92

Disclaimer: I only own Ari, my character.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3 Ari: Nightmarish Interludes<span>

_Run, just keep running. _

The voice echoed in her head, the tunnel was so dark and she couldn't find the direction where it came from. It had no distinct tone of male or female, it drove her insane.

_Run, you know you can't fight it on your own; you can't fight your sins. _

"Shut up…." Ari whispered, her heart ached at what the voice echoed. The darkness was getting too far, too much again. "I got out of here before and I'll do it again, I won't let you beat me."

_Beat you?_

The voice changed, it was now an older women's voice, talking with a cackle. Ari looked around left and right and found no on in the darkness enclosing her. It was getting tighter and tighter to breathe.

_That is the easy part Ari, I always knew how to make you squeal like the little rat that you are…_

The darkness wrapped around her ankles, making her scream as she felt a pull down wards through the darkness below her. It was an endless field of nothingness around her; the only sound was her screaming and the cackle of someone's laughter, thick as a whip…

0.o.0

Shooting up in bed Ari was sweating. She hasn't had that nightmare in ages…or at least she told herself in her mind. Elbows propped up on her legs as she held her forehead, the wet of her brow feeling disgusting in her fingers. "God…any god there is….why did that dream have to come back? Why can't it just go away?" Sighing, she held back her urge to start crying, the darkness would not take her soul, not like it took others.

She would not surrender to the fight.


	8. Marcello 3: The Streets

Marcello chapter, sorry we're so short on our chapters =( We'll try and write more when we can, we're busy and all.

Disclaimer: We only own plot and characters.

_*Edit- There was a tiny misprint done on this chapter previously, it has been fixed to help make Marcello's story easier and better to enjoy.*_

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3 Marcello: The Streets<span>

Marcello looked down at the sidewalk as he made his way to school. His heart was racing of the thought of being contacted first hand. How would they do it? Where? It was all so puzzling yet mythical. There was this group of people he had no clue about, except their reasoning for existing. Their leader, Zero, intrigued him so much. Was Marcello just kidding himself…maybe? He just tried to forget about it and kept walking to his school.

The streets were busy, cars zooming by him left and right. He never saw traffic this horrible in a while. He kept walking, noticing a group of teenagers waiting in front of him.

They looked as if they were a couple of thugs with bandannas tied around their head.

"Give me your money Eleven." The tall one called out to him, pushing Marcello's shoulder roughly. Marcello looked up at him unnervingly.

"Give us your money or you will regret it punk." The fat one next to him walked up to him as well. Marcello just kept walking carelessly. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" The fat one said out loud.

The two goons followed Marcello and grabbed his backpack, throwing him to the ground. The tall one got on Marcello and pulled out a knife on him, "Bruno, dig through his pockets." He told the fat one.

Bruno kneeled down and dug through Marcello's pockets. Marcello looked at the tall one and quickly pushed the knife into his neck and threw him off. Marcello quickly jumped onto Bruno with his guard down and kneed him in the nuts. The tall goon got up, still breathing from the knife wound. Marcello turned his head and punched him across the cheek.

Marcello looked around and saw a group of people forming around him. This wasn't good. He quickly got up and headed down the alley away from the Britannians before anyone saw his face.


	9. Ari 4: Phases of the Moon

_I finally have a decent chapter to share with everyone. Please enjoy this chapter, if you do then I hope we have Marcello Chapter 4 ready sometime soon. Thank you for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I own my characters, school, and plot._

* * *

><p><span>Ch.4 Ari: Phases of the Moon<span>

"Oh, a punch in the face huh?" Ari bit into her sandwich as Winston's dramatic tale entertained every person of her little group during lunch, sitting in their favorite spot in front of a fountain in the middle of the grassy field not too far from the campus west side entrance. "How painful was it?"

"I can't tell you! It was so painful I guess to the point there was a few broken teeth!" The blond waved his arms around while Macy leaned into Albert giggling her life away. Her short strawberry hair curls bounced over her shoulders as her held her pale hand to her lips. Her body frame was tiny, she looked opposite of her boyfriend's issue; she looked so much younger than 19 that people silently questioned if he was a form of pedophile on school grounds.

"Ehh Snail, it is just a movie, it's not real you know." Albert smiled as he held his girlfriend closer to his body. Ari watched Macy giggle again but have a light blush on her face under her deep green eyes. "This lovely peace of heaven in my arms though is. She is more real than a guy's jaw coming out from a clean punch."

"You suck, you know that? You ruin a man's dream to imagine the world of fantasy violence." Winston plopped himself next to Ari who simply patted his head. Her fingers traveled through his hair as he closed his eyes, she had that odd ability to relax just about anyone with her fingers.

"Oh, he means well, don't you red bird?" Looking up to her boyfriend, Macy poked his nose with a smile. "He only says things to bother you; he is just a meanie when he says some things that he doesn't exactly agree on at the moment. He turns around though." Ari watched as Macy and Albert shared a sweet kiss that made her stomach twitch into a light turn. Looking to the side she found a group of students talking about how three thugs were beat up on a street near a school, there was no witnesses of who had committed the crime but from the way they were talking about it made her curious if they the fighter was actually skilled or was a lucky fluke. "Ari?"

Being caught off guard she looked to Macy who had a weak smile on her face. "Huh? Did Albert do something bad again?"

"No" Macy's laugh made Ari feel a bit lighter, lately her chest felt heavy from her nightmare reoccurring for the past few nights, she has barely had a wink of rest in the past 2 weeks. "Are you all right? I know you aren't a fan of the kissing thing and all…-"

"Oh no no, that is fine really" Ari laughed while going back to petting Winston's head she didn't noticed she stopped doing. "Just thinking, that is all. I found a group of other students talking about an attack on some thugs, I say good riddance but I wonder if the guy has skill or is just lucky to be alive."

"Didn't that happen near a school? Ashford Academy if I remember right" Winston chirped in while having himself lying on her lap while she continued the magic of her fingers. Albert nodded in agreement as Macy smiled kindly to Ari. "I heard that school is so overrated and that class president is a sexy blond from riches but insaneeee"

"I heard that too, I think her name is Milly Ashford, her father owns the place right?" Macy spoke up while watching Ari while she was in deep thought again. "I think we are going to perform there soon. I heard from the conductor himself."

"Whyyyyyyy" Winston groaned in annoyance while Albert just chuckled lightly. "I do not want to perform for people again from another school, make us look like assholes."

"We are." Ari kindly added while she patted the blonde's head to signal she wanted to get up. The blonde complied and sat up while Ari stood up on her feet. "It's true; our heads are military so we're all kind of assholes for flaunting our musical talents while training to kill an unarmed man by slitting his throat." Though she said it in a joking tone there was a mask of darkness overlaying on it. "I mean how many people can say we are heroes and good men because we perform before their bodies might be in the ground. That sounds so gre-."

"Enough." The group turned in surprise to a voice of a superior officer, better known as their conductor and professor of music Celina Fortwitz. "We already have so much blood on our hands, let us not flaunt our skills on making ourselves look like monsters now shale we? Lunch break is over, I expect you in the rehearsal room in ten minutes." The tall women with long blond hair turned away, the pony tail to the middle of her back swaying behind her. Ari looked down to her feet as the women walked away while the others grabbed their trash and belongings.

"Ari…"

"Don't worry about it; let's get back to the room." Ari cut off Albert; grabbing her tiny paper bag to throw away she walked off toward the common area where everyone else mostly ate their lunch. The red whiskers on Albert's face formed into a frown watching her walk off with just her black hair following behind.

"She is getting worse, isn't she?" Macy whispered sadly as she wrapped her fingers around Albert's.

"She is just in her phase again; I hope it passes soon though. It always tears her apart at this time of year" Winston whispered in reply while still sitting on the ground, looking at the glass transparent to see other students finishing their food. "I only pray she makes it out all right this time around."


	10. Marcello 4: Running From Lies

Marcello 4! Short and breif like always

Disclaimer: Only own the characters and their plots, nothing more.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 4 Marcello: Running From Lies<span>

The bruises on Marcello's body were pretty visible to the naked eye. When arriving at school, all the students looked at him. They were concerned for him, but at the same time they were scared. They didn't know if he was beaten and mugged, or he beat someone up and mugged them. He walked into his math class and sat all the way in the back with his head down.

Sooner or later he would fall asleep, softly hearing his teacher's voice in the background while she taught the class. Soon he fell into deep slumber. His dreams spanned across multiple parts of his own life, one notably being Zero. His motives still spanned across Marcello's mind. They were inspiring yet filled with force. He believed in Zero and what he stood for. Then his dreams went across the beautiful and mysterious girl known as Kallen. He couldn't forget her long beautiful red hair. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the light. He was struck by love…and soon by trouble.

"Sir wake up." A scruffy voice called out. Marcello slowly looked up to see a big man in uniform with handcuffs in his hands looking down at him. The man grabbed Marcello by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Grabbing his arms, the man put them behind Marcellos back and cuffed him quickly.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"You are under arrest for the assault of 3 britannian's on 24th street."

"Are you kidding me?" Marcello turned his head to look at the cop, but the cop pushed his head into the building, "They attacked me! You have the wrong man!"

"Tell it to the emperor you Eleven." The cop told him. He threw him towards the class doors and walked him out with another skinnier cop buddy right behind him.

Outside, as it began to rain, Marcello was getting slightly anxious. As they were walking out of the school, Marcello was slowly unlocking the keys to the handcuffs behind him. When they got outside, Marcello quickly broke out of the handcuffs and swiped the cuffs across the cops face. Knocking him to the ground, his cop buddy jumped on Marcello. He moved his body backwards and slammed the cop into the ground.

The other cop swung his fist at Marcello, but he quickly dodged it. Grabbed the cops arm, he twisted it and hit the cop in the sides, and quickly hooked him in the jaw, knocking him out.

Marcello didn't give them a second glance and quickly ran for it.


	11. Ari 5: The Race Is On

_Hi all! Enjoy the chapter!_

Disclaimer: I just own my OC characters.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 5 Ari: The Race Is On<span>

The chamber group was utterly awful, at least to Ari as she literally wanted to stomp out right at the very moment their conductor was barking orders on how they aren't getting a certain section correct. "Ari! Are you even listening?!" Being forced out of her daze of annoyance the girl looked up with her blue eyes toward the women yelling at her. "Where have you been Sandóttir? You have been slacking off this month by no practicing you line! We have a performance in the coming week!"

"I know this Lady Fortwitz….you have told this to us many times. Why though? It's really pointless." Ari rested her violin onto her seat behind her, she had been standing for the past hour and she still didn't feel like resting her legs, she was too anxious. Albert, Winston, and Macy all watched Ari look dazed outside, everyone knew how she was at this time of year. "Why do we have to do a performance now? Can't it wait till next month…"

"Negative Ari." Celina put down her baton and let out a light breath. "We have to do this; our sponsor is depending on this performance. We may be small and we aren't as mighty as fighting on the field but we'll spread our word with music, with the arts." Celina was a beautiful woman to Ari, she was a healthy height of a royal family member at 5' 8", and her family is known to be tall in both genders. Her hair was medium length, but to not break uniform protocol she puts it up in a bun as blue green bangs wrapped around the sides of her face to her chin up to right over her contacting eyes to her hair: a strawberry magenta. To be in uniform with her meant all the way to even having the hat, that woman always wore a hat every time they saw her on or off work overall though. "Even if it is my own brother sponsoring us it still is our job to do this."

"She has a point Ari..." Macy put down her violin on her seat and walked over to her anxious friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We are soldiers, but we do our best not to use violence. You personally hate it I know. Please don't let things get to you again." Ari looked up to Celina's serious face and sighed, putting her own hand over Macy's. Macy's strawberry curls bounced happily as she went back to her violin as Ari grabbed her own.

"Good, now let's get working on measure 23…"

* * *

><p>"Gah, I think my arm is about to fall offffffff" Winston whined as he leaned on Ari. "Playing a cello on a suite for 2 hours that hard is monstrous…my right arm feels like it's about to fall off!" To further express his distress he wiggled his arm around in the air, "See? It is so loose I think it's holding by a screw!"<p>

"And when were you a machine Snail?" Albert chirped toward the complaining blonde, Macy giggled from Albert's neck she was nuzzling. Because of their size differences there would be days that Macy would be just on his back, getting her free piggy back ride.

"Being a machine would be better than being you" Winston chuckled as he punched the giant in the right arm. The jokes carried on and Ari just let herself try to relax, her body was starting to feel the lack of sleep she was baring. It has been five nights so far without a wink of slumber in fear of her nightmares getting stronger and stronger. Walking out of the school ground she rested her head on the blonde and black highlighted fellow that clung to her. "Ari?"

"I'm just tired Snail…it'll be just five minutes I swear." Ari murmured but just as she closed her eyes she felt the rush of Winston pulling her out of the way, shouting in alert of the running man. It was a boy about her age and she eyed the uniform as it blurred past her. The mobile police chased after him and she let herself wiggle free of Winston's arms. "That boy…" Throwing her school hand bag into Winston's chest, she muttered toward her friend. "Hold this for me." And with that she was the third person in this race, all the curious of who this boy was from Ashford Academy.


End file.
